How to Rock Camping: Un-Showed Zeviness
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: How to Rock camping the un-showed moments between Zander and Stevie. Including... Heat?


**Okay guys, so I don't remember any quotes so... Just like go with it. And sorry to... Howtorockswagg, Classy7Friendly, and my bestie DIsrael for leaving twitter, tweet limit :(**

**Oh anf htrswagg and c7f and me are insisting Izzy (my man, my main man) make Zander and Stevie ( a tv show 'bout z&s) he's gonna b our biggest fanboy lol.**

* * *

The teenagers of Mr. March's class pile onto the bus groaning about going camping. Gravity 5 make their way in making sure to sit at the back where all 5 can sit. Stevie sits by the window Zander plopping down next her, he puts his arm around Stevie and leaned over her looking out the window.

"I used to be a falcon scout." Zander grins popping his collar. stevie laughs and looks down at his 'Falcon Pack'.

"Nice purse." Stevie winks at him.

"IT'S A FALCON PACK!" Zander yells grabbing his pack and hugging it to his chest. Stevie rolls her eyes and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Continue saying that to yourself. Whatever makes you sleep at night." Stevie states.

"Oh stop flirting." Kacey laughs.

"We aren't!" Zander and Stevie yell.

"Whatever." Kacey mutters.

"Okay, my little zit poppers! We will be arriving in 3 hours! Remember we wont stop to use the bathroom!" Mr. March yells down the isle before sitting down and starting the bus. Everyone feels a jolt and they lurch forward. 'Curse having no seat belts' Stevie thinks as she almost hits her head on the seat, luckily Zander's arm shoots out and wraps around Stevie's stomach blocking her from hitting her head.

"God, who gave Mr. March his Driver's License?" Stevie questions.

"A tree gnome obviously!" Kevin shouts as Nelson agrees with him.

"Thumb war?" Zander asks Stevie. They interlock their hands and start to battle.

"You two are so immature." Kacey says to the two as they fight over who won.

"Oh shut up." Zander mutters. He wraps an arm around Stevie's waist.

* * *

Everyone piled out of the bus walking over to their sleeping bags and packs. Gravity 5 walk behind Mr. March looking around at all of the surroundings. Kacey groans and looks down at her high heels trying to wipe off all of the mud.

"This is so annoying." Kacey grumbles.

"Oh man up." Zander mutters as Stevie fist bumps him.

"Yeah Kacey, man up." Kevin says. kacey turns around and glares at Kevin as he mutters, "I mean, love you snookleboodles."

"Shut up, Kevin." Kacey glares at him.

"You shut up." Nelson counters.

"Yeah, you shut up." Stevie copies.

"Really, Steves?" Zander looks at her.

"Haha, look. I have antlers." Stevie laughs putting two sticks on her hair.

"And you are a beautiful antler lady." Zander laughs.

"Aww thanks, Z." Stevie laughs poking him in the chest with a stick. Zander laughs as everyone else just stares.

"Yes?" Zander asks the crowd.

"Nothing." Kacey shakes her head. Stevie and Zander shrug and everyone continues walking.

"Whatever." Stevie mutters.

* * *

"Night, Kevin." Stevie says snuggling into her sleeping bag.

"Night, Stevie." Kevin says laying down too.

"Zander, come on." Stevie sighs. Zander rolls his eyes and lays down. Only five people could fit in a tent and Kevin, Stevie, and Zander were forced to sleep outside.

"You know, you're very needy." Zander states.

"I'm cold." Stevie pouts.

"Cuddle with, Kevin." Zander tells her.

"No, he cuddles weird." Stevie makes a face.

"I'm right here!" Kevin shouts turning over.

"I just state the truth." Stevie laughs as Zander lays down next to her wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Stevie, you know you just love me." Zander laughs.

"I just love you for your cuddles." Stevie states as Zander laughs bringing her closer.

* * *

"Zander down! Zander down!" The cries of Zander being muffled by Stevie hugging him. Stevie removes her body from his and puts a hand on his forehead. Zander's skin is sweaty, hot, and really sticky. Stevie looks at Zander worriedly putting her face close to his to see if he is going to faint. Zander's neck turns red and Stevie questions it.

"I'll stay with you." Stevie says as Zander starts being carried after saying Nelson and Kevin were tree gnomes. Funny, they mentioned something about that earlier. Zander looks at Stevie and mutters something about her being beautiful and having sexy antlers. Stevie's face goes red.

Zander could feel the slightest touch Stevie would make, his skin would erupt into flames, burning and sweating making Stevie worry. Zander looked up again. So beautiful, so sweet and kind. Nice antlers too.

"Steves, kiss me?" Zander asks hesitantly.

"No, Z, You're just hallucinating." Stevie states holding Zander's hand.

Zander sighs looking at everyone else. Kevin and Nelson were still gnomes, Stevie was still that hot antler lady, Kacey was... A rainbow. Molly was a cloud. And Grace was a grandpa. "Haha, rainbow and cloud." Zander whispered to Stevie. She gave him a weird look but it softened. Suddenly Grace stopped. Stevie's eyes didn't leave Zander's face. After a minute she decided to talk.

"Come on, we need to get Zander moving." She states looking up finally, Grace nods, mentions something about ducks and march's on. When they reach the store Kevin brings Zander to a chair and Stevie runs up to the counter for medicine.

When she gets back to Zander, Kevin is gone. Stevie puts the medicine in Zander's mouth and he coughs and splutters. When he can breathe again he looks at Stevie.

"I wasn't hallucinating, I still want that kiss." Zander states. Lulu rolls her eyes and presses her lips to his. They burn all over making Zander's body erupt in flames making him feel like he fell in a volcano, the sparks passing through their lips like electricity does through wires and plugs.

Stevie's eyes widen at the feeling, she didn't know it would feel like this. She hesitantly sits on Zander's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She presses her body against his and the heat is almost too much. They slowly separate before kissing each other again.


End file.
